utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
KOOL
|9csIi9Jjzcc}} KOOL is an who began uploading covers in 2009. He usually sings VOCALOID songs, as well as songs from some rock groups, such as Acid Black Cherry and UVERworld; Unsurprisingly, he usually chooses to cover songs of the rock genre, which suits his rather rough and strong voice. He can also scream and will sometimes cover songs with an unexpected screamo rock arrange, such as his rock arrange cover of "PONPONPON" . However, when he uses less power, such as in his cover of "from Y to Y" , his voice still maintains its rough quality, and is said to have a calming effect. His first uploaded cover was of "from Y to Y" , which had unexpectedly high quality for a first upload. Later on, many were surprised at his ability to shout and hit high notes, which did not reflect their impression from the first few uploads. His most popular cover is his retake of "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" , which has over 67K views and over 3K Mylists as of June 2013. As his name would suggest, his fans often describe his voice as very "cool." However, his name also stands for K'eep '''O'n 'O'ur 'L'ifestyle, which can been seen in his logo. He is often portrayed with mid-length dark brown hair and blonde bangs, which was previously his actual hairstyle. He is good friends with un:c, as they interact often on Twitter and have appeared in several live concerts together. On September 10, 2016, he started using the name '''GORYU (吾龍) as the vocal of rock band DOPEDOWN and became professional singers.DOPEDOWN Official Site Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of rock band DOPEDOWN # (Released on December 18, 2013) Collaboration Units # KOOLITY with Rity # un:KOOL with un:c List of Covered Songs (2009.09.21) # "from Y to Y" -retake- (2009.09.28) # "COLOR" (2009.10.06) # "Last Night,Good Night" (2009.10.06) # "SPELL MAGIC" (Acid Black Cherry song) (2009.10.20) # "Lost Story" (2009.10.26) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky is More of a Crybaby Than Usual) (2009.10.31) # "Bloody Train" (SIAM SHADE song) (2009.11.16) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2009.12.06) # "SEXUAL SNIPER" (SIAM SHADE song) -Band ver.- (2010.04.14) # "Ame ka Yume" (Candy or Dreams) (2010.09.03) # "GOLD" (UVERworld song) (2010.09.06) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.09.27) # "Life Session" (Original with Kamadashi Potato) (2010.10.10) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.11.18) # "~Creation of sound~" (collab) (2010.11.20) # "Leia" (2011.01.04) # "GO-ON" (UVERworld song) (2011.01.14) # "Roots" (UVERworld song) (2011.02.21) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" -retake- (2011.02.23) # "DOGS" (2011.05.18) # "Panda Hero" (2011.05.30) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) -Screamo ver.- feat. Choumiryou, KOOL, Yuge, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, and Kouhey (2011.07.24) # "COIN" feat. KOOL and Rity (2011.08.07) # "MIDI MASTER!!" feat. KOOL and Rity (2011.09.22) # "Rescue Fire" feat. Remyu, KOOL, taiga, Miihamu, and Taiyakiya (2011.09.29) # "PONPONPON" -Rock ver.- (2011.12.21) # "Ima Kimi ni Aitai to Omou Koto" (Wanting to Meet You Again) (2012.03.07) (Community only) # "ROCK'N'ROLL IS "NOT" DEAD" (-miyavi- song) (2012.03.08) (Community only) # "White Day Kiss" (Parody of "Valentine Kiss") feat. un:c, Choumiryou, luz, and KOOL (2012.03.14) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.10.22) # "Maigo Life" (Lost Life) (2012.11.02) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.28) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.29) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% ED) -Screamo ver.- feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey, Gero, and Choumiryou (narration) (2013.04.24) # "POSE" (hide song) -Band ver.- (2013.05.13) # "Shin Melody" (2013.09.16) # "BLACKSIDE IN THE MIRROR" (2013.09.20) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (2013.11.27) # "Yuki no Hana" -Live ver.- (2014.01.19) # "Idola no Circus" (2014.01.29) # "SHAKE" (SMAP song) -Arranged ver.- feat. KOOL, Ajikko, Ikkigate, Natsushiro and KEISUKE (2014.04.02) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "No brand girls -Love Live!-" (band cover) feat. KOOL, Saigorahen no Shisha, Ponde Ouji, Tissue Hime, Kuma, pasta (2014.11.27) # "Maji LOVE Revolution" -Short ver.- feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey and Gero (2015.04.28) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evadking Rock) (2016.07.18) # "MASK" (Original with DOPEDOWN) (2016.09.10) # "Revolve" (Original with DOPEDOWN) (2016.11.04) # "Sign" (Original with DOPEDOWN) (2016.11.29) }} Discography |track1title = Pulse Evolution |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = TESTIMO |track1arranger = TESTIMO |track2title = Magic |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = TESTIMO |track3title = Trouble Maker |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = TESTIMO |track4title = before |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = TESTIMO |track5title = Puzzle |track5info = |track5lyricist = KuwagataP |track5composer = KuwagataP |track5arranger = TESTIMO |track6title = Daijoubu dayo |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = TESTIMO |track7title = Albino |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = TESTIMO |track8title = Sannen Timekeeper |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = TESTIMO |track9title = Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo |track9info = |track9lyricist = kemu |track9composer = kemu |track9arranger = TESTIMO |track10title = Zettai Reido Funk |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = TESTIMO }} |track1title = MASK |track2title = Anthem of Mavericks |track3title = Revolve |track4title = MONSTARIZE |track5title = Prologue |track6title = Futaiten |track7title = Kingdom |track8title = Sign }} Gallery |KOOL maji love.20553925_p3.png|KOOL as seen in his collab cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" |KOOL rescue fire live.22068840_p5.png|KOOL as seen in his collab cover of "Rescue Fire" |KOOL rl.png|KOOL with his previous trademark hairstyle, taken from his Twitter |KOOL white day kiss.25793483 p1.png|KOOL as seen in "White Day Kiss" |Blessing.gift4u.1766520.png|Taiyakiya, Ajikko, Nitmegane, Shoose, S!N, aki, KOOL, Ry☆, Kamen Liar 217, Cocolu, nqrse, Mes, Hiiragi Yuka and music staff as seen in "Blessing" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * mixi * mixi community Category:Professional Singers